A Piece Of Paper
by disturbed.xx
Summary: It all started with a Piece of Paper. (All of them are thirteen.)


"Number Seven, you are to take notes of today's training." declared, entering and disturbing her daily violin lessons.

Vanya nodded and quickly gathered her belongings to put back into her bedroom. "I'll be just a moment-"

"No, Number Seven, you are to come with me. Grace will take care of your things." He interrupted, before walking out of the library.

Seven sighed before obeying her father's orders and following him.

She lowered her head as she trailed behind him. Vanya couldn't contain her fingers from fiddling with her uniform jacket. She had only stood in the training room once or twice under her father's orders. She envied her siblings for their powers, but deep down within the layer of green, she felt bad for them.

_None of them will live a normal life_, Vanya thought, _They'll depend on their powers. _

It shouldn't matter to her. Vanya was treated like total and complete trash by them. _Why should she care?_

Vanya entered the training room.

It was huge and foam fitted in some areas. The four windows were opened, and allowing a slight breeze in.

Vanya smiled at her siblings. But, like expected, none of them returned the gesture. Luther and Allison scoffed. Ben and Diego were busy to even notice. Klaus stared at her and Five was glaring at a wooden cube, ignoring everyone around him.

"Number Five, You need to improve your ability to teleport with an object," ordered. "A spacial jump is nothing if you cannot carry things with you."

Five looked up and glared at his father. He hated the old man with every ounce of his body. But, no matter what, Five continued to try and _fail_ at impressing him.

He clutched a wooden cube in his hand as he closed his eyes tightly.

Vanya observed Five's figure. She noted the certain way that he prepared himself for his spacial jumping. The small improvement in his training as well, but more importantly his improvement to teleport with an object. She noticed that, like two days ago, he still had trouble. Each time that he jumped to the other side of the training room, the small wooden cube will drop to the floor,

After watching Five fail for over an hour, Vanya noticed that his legs nearly gave out. But, stubbornly, he continued to focus on his powers.

She glanced down at the notebook in her hand, flipping to another page. One cautious glance at her father, Vanya scribbled on the blank piece of paper. Her nerves were gathering inside of her chest as she continued to write.

Vanya stared at the small ripped piece of paper in her hand. A fuzzy warmth bubbled inside of her chest. She was anxious. Number Five kept to himself, and never really spoken to her. _Will he write back?_

She shoved all of her fear of rejection in the back of her head as she climbed to her feet. She decided to stand beside her father, and purposely, took a long way. She slipped the note in Five's notebook and looked around.

Nobody noticed. Good. She couldn't risk her father seeing. It'll cause trouble for her and Five.

After some time, Their mother came into the training room and stated that lunch was ready. Their father nodded and walked back to his office while he ordered the kids to eat and finish their social studies.

The children went to grab their things, and Five narrowed his eyes at his notebook.

_It was moved._

He noticed the second he looked at it.

_You needed to be aware of your surroundings and the difference in it,_ He repeated in his head.

He reached for the book before flipping through the pages until a ripped piece fell out.

_How unexpected._

Five sighed. He was tired and hungry. But, out of pure curiosity, He unfolded the paper and read it.

_**Are you alright?**_

Five stared at the note. It was surprisingly strange to find it inside of his notebook. A part of him wanted to be furious that any of his siblings dared to look in it. But, at the same time, he was confused.

He read the scribbles of words again. The words playing over in his head like a very annoying record player.

He stared at it. A mixture of different emotions stirring in him. But, after losing himself in his head, he was aware of who it belonged to. From the small and neat writing to the little encouragement.

It was from Number Seven.

After all, none of his other adopted siblings would've cared enough to write it. But, an argument that occurred a while back, it was understandable.

They did have to deal with it like him, maybe less or worst.

Five did make it clear that he was not to be disturbed by any of them and their annoying behavior.

_But, why would little ordinary Number seven send him a note to see if he is okay?_

It didn't make sense. She kept to herself, mainly because their father didn't allow any of them to talk to her.

He had to pay attention to more important and pressing matters that involve improvement to his powers. Five was aware that he is barely using all of it. It's just the basics for him, and his father kept pointing it out.

So, he picked up the piece of paper and placed it into his notebook before using his powers to jump to Vanya's bedroom. _Screw Lunch_.

He couldn't risk that his father will see him. It'll cause more trouble for him.

Five felt his surroundings change around him. It worked, and he wanted to start smiling that the notebook still remained in his hand. He finally teleported with an object perfectly, without any trouble. He couldn't wait to rub it in his father's face.

He froze at the sound of humming. It was a sweet and gentle melody. He looked up and his gaze landed on little Number Seven.

_Right, he'd come here for a reason. But why wasn't she at Lunch too? _

"What is the meaning of this, Number Seven?" Five asked, making his presence known.

The girl jumped. She snapped her head towards the voice in shock.

"What?" she managed to reply. Her mind running a mile a minute as she tried to register that Five was, in fact, in her bedroom.

Five sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He should've been studying in the library at this time or focusing on his spacial jumping. But, after a long time debating in his head, he needed to sort this out and make it clear that he couldn't be bothered.

"The piece of paper inside of my notebook," He repeated as he shifted his weight to lean against the wall. His hands instantly finding his pockets. "It had been you, correct?"

Not trusting her voice, Vanya nodded as she settled her violin case to the side. She decided to glance at him, and instantly regretted it as she met his intense gaze. Her heart skipped a beat and she wondered if he'd felt it too. She shook her head, ridding herself of those silly thoughts. Number Five never talked to her, just a greeting or his usual wave. Vanya got used to her siblings ignoring her and treating her differently. Like she was nothing, but a bother to them. Just because she wasn't born with any special powers of her own.

"I didn't mean to bother you," She mumbled quietly. "Today's training was rough and it pushed you passed your limit, and I was concern for you."

He pressed his lips into a thin line as he continued to stare at her. Number Five took the silence as a chance to glance and observe her bedroom. It was similar to his own, except the fact that his walls were covered in white chalk.

He noted that she loved music more than he assumed. A collection of records were piled in the corner of her desk. It was weird to be inside her room.

_But he was here for a reason._

"Thank you for your concern, but I don't need it." He replied in a firm tone as he looked back at her. "I've pushed past my limit before and it doesn't matter. Now, I have some studying to catch up-"

"You need to rest, Five, you can miss a few minutes from studying. After all, you are smarter than most of us, and it wouldn't be a problem…" Vanya trailed off, realizing that she'd been rambling.

She widened her eyes as she finally noticed that she grabbed his wrist during it. She yanked back her hand in a mere second. A blush creeping to her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry," She was quick to spit out in pure embarrassment.

Five nodded awkwardly. For once in his life, not knowing what to do or say. He cleared his throat in an attempt to calm and gather his thoughts.

He sighed. _What is wrong with him?_

He brushed it off as stress or his lack of energy from training. _It was, after all, the only explanation._

"You should quit apologizing, it'll be an invitation for people to walk over you." He said quietly, his hands in front of him.

Vanya nodded, lowering her head.

Five flashed a smile, knowing she won't see it. "I'll see you later, _doormat_." He chuckled teasingly before spacial jumping back to his bedroom.


End file.
